With the recent surge in flat panel televisions, more and more people are moving towards replacement of conventional televisions with flat panel televisions. This has also led to a huge demand for mounting these televisions directly on the wall. Unfortunately, these flat panel televisions still require multiple wires connected from various components, such as a digital video disk (DVD) player, game player, cable box and the like to the television.
The wires may be run outside the wall, however; this is visually unappealing. While there are many wall plates available for specific types of wires, the use of multiple wall plates for each type of wire is burdensome. Additionally, a wire raceway may guide wires from the various components to one another, but is aesthetically unappealing as there will be a structure running between the components.